


That New Thing

by janai



Series: The Early Years [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctors 'first time' with Rose will be a revelation....if he can get there.





	That New Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take a break and put some fluff out there.

"Uhm, Rose?" The Doctors eyes flew open as he awoke.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Mmmmm"

The Doctor let out a squeak in the highest pitched voice she had ever heard him use.

"Rose!!"

"Yeah?"

A rustling of the duvet and the Doctor jumped out of bed like he had been burned. He looked down at his tented shorts then back at Rose. She was laying on her stomach with a dreamy and amused look on her face.

"What, What were you doing?"

"I was nibbling on your hip bone," she gave him a tongue-touched grin, pleased with herself.

"This just from nibbling my hip bone?!" he looked back down at his shorts in amazement and shuddered from the sensations coursing through his body.

"Come 'ere," she patted the bed.

He gave her his best 'deer in the headlights' look.

"I won't bite," she said in her most persuasive voice.

"Rose, you already did," he muttered as he took a few tentative steps towards the bed. He sat down on the mattress and watched as she reached a hand out to touch his thigh. He tried not to flinch and took a deep breath.

"I thought you wanted this, Doctor," she pouted, moving closer to him.

"I do, I really do...I...yes, 'a course I do...want..to, very much. Yes." 

He rubbed the back of his neck and tugged at his ear lobe as his cheeks flushed bright pink. He went to scratch a sideburn then remembered that he had accidentally shaved one off (not his fault, Rose had startled him by pinching one butt cheek as he was shaving).

"Oh....your nervous. I have never seen you nervous like this before," she sat up. _He is sooo adorable_, she thought.,_ I love him sooo much_.

"I have never made love to a human before," he rushed out with a voice several octaves higher, "and it has been centuries since I have....." he finished quietly, running his hands through his hair.

Rose reached a hand towards him and he stared at it warily. 

"S'okay, jus' want to hold your hand, yeah?" 

He felt silly as he reached out to take her hand in his. She squeezed it reassuringly and he let out the breath he had been holding.

"How do you feel when your near me, Doctor?"

"Incredible, Brilliant, molto bene!"

"S'okay. So, how does your body feel physically when you are around me?" she pressed.

He thought about his reactions when he was around Rose and wondered how he could put them into words. He looked up and saw the encouragement on her face. This was Rose Tyler, the woman he was desperately in love with. He was the Doctor, who had split off from his other half, the self-repressed full Time Lord. He still had all the memories, the feelings and the hang-ups from when they had been one person. He had to somehow move past the Time Lord, realize at long last that Rose was his and that they could grow old together. That he no longer had to hold back with his wants and feelings. That he could be upfront and honest and that she had accepted him for who he was. They had a new life where they could be together in every possible way for however long they had.

"Still difficult to break past my conditioning, open up fully," he murmured, "and let go. Time Lord brain, you know."

"Well, tell it to shut up and let your human half speak." Rose moved to take both of his hands into her own; he began to sweat nervously and twitch.

"Alright, then," he began as he blushed bright pink. _Might as well dive into the deep end_, he thought, _it was what she wanted. Must not sound like an idiot....._

"I...uh...I feel like a moth and your the, um, flame. I want you....jus' scared, don'swanttomuckitupifImessup." he said the last very quickly and so quietly that she leaned forward looking confused.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

He ducked his head down and rubbed his face. _Oh where did that come from?! _He sat up, took a shaky breath, and tried to meet her eyes.

"I said...," he quavered very nervously, "I want...yousomuchithurtsandIknowIwillbotchitupandIdon'twant to lose you. No! I meant I don't want to lose you." He knew he was going nowhere very fast and clapped his hands over his face, "Roooose...please help me out here..."

Rose gave him her tongue-touched grin and decided to take pity on her poor metacrisis before he keeled over. Even his thick shock of gravity defying hair looked properly nervous. She pulled him to her and brushed her soft lips against his.

He sighed with relief as he kissed her back; this was something he was good at. Moving closer, he took her in his arms and she snuggled closer until their bodies fully touched. The kiss deepened as their tongues tentatively explored each others mouth. He groaned softly at the sensation and felt warmth pooling in his nether regions.

They paused to slowly undress each other as they stretched out on the bed. Rose took the lead, gently guiding him when he became uncertain as to what he should do next. As she expected, his human body and hormones were reacting instinctively so he was not completely lost. 

He fixated on her breasts and gave them his full attention. He had never really been attracted to breasts before now. His Time Lord brain knew that Rose's were generous and well shaped for a human female; his human self thought they were the next best thing to a jar of jam. Well, he amended a moment later, better than a jar of jam. 

She moaned with pleasure and ran her hands over his pronounced ribs. He was so skinny and bony yet the muscles were firm and rippled under his skin. She gently raked her nails along his side and he groaned. His body was trembling now as pressure began to build up in his very manly bits. He released the nipple he had been sucking on and looked at Rose with a dazed expression. His pupils were dilated and he was starting to breath heavily. 

"Rose....," he appealed to her, "feel...uh...tight...like"

She smiled, her own eyes dilated as she rolled him onto his back and started to kiss and lick her way down his body. He started shaking from the sensations rippling through his nerves and hormones, especially when she...

"ROSE!" he cried out when she had reached his said manly bits and gave them her full attention with tongue and mouth. 

He jerked and fisted the sheets with both hands as his nerves caught on fire. The sensations were incredible and his mind reeled in rapture. Oh, this was better than a million jars of jam, tinkering in the TARDIS, stepping foot on a new planet! He started to writhe in ecstasy beneath her, feeling his body coiling up like a massive spring. Just when he thought he was going to explode, she released him and moved upwards to straddle his waist. He looked up at her in confusion and she grinned mischievously at him. He could see that she was very much enjoying being in charge.

Are you ready?" she panted as she took him in hand. He gasped, blinked like an owl, nodded his head and lost it as she sank onto him.

"BRILLIANT!" his mind and voice cried out at the sensation of them finally joining together. The feeling was incredible as she rocked on top of him and he dug his fingers into her hips. He was gasping for air and groaned with each exhale. He was not going to last long and he felt his body tighten up to the breaking point.

"Let it go Doctor," Rose crooned softly before throwing her head back in ecstasy.

That was all he needed as his body exploded and he cried out her name at the top of his voice. His brain went completely blank as he succumbed to the pure rapture of the moment. Stars, galaxies and at least one super novae burst behind his eyeballs as he shuddered violently. He gasped as he collapsed back into his self, overwhelmed by the incredible experience. He noticed that his toes were tightly curled.

Rose was smiling with satisfaction as she laid her trembling body on top of his and snuggled her head onto his heaving chest. The Doctor was staring at the ceiling feeling like a puddle of goo, a very happy relaxed puddle of goo. 

The room was silent except for the harsh breathing of the couple as they cuddled together, their bodies tingling with pleasure. The Doctor was still shaking and twitching as he rolled onto his side, taking her with him. She crawled up so that they could face each other and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"That was.....that was....." he was at a loss for words and she giggled, very pleased with herself. He smiled his brilliant smile and moved closer to kiss her soundly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," she touched her nose to his, "now you are a certified member of the randy human race." She giggled again at the dazed and happy look on his face. 

"I love you so much," he murmured touching her cheek with a still trembling hand, "and now, I am so tired." He yawned and smacked his lips together. 

"S'all right, that's normal," she yawned herself and moved closer to him, "I love you too." 

There was a welcome silence as they began to doze off. 

"Rose?" 

"Mmmmm, Doctor?" 

"You can nibble on my hip bones anytime you like." 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is from "Single Father."


End file.
